Talk:Bakugan Dragonoid
So what are your thoughts on the new truck? Honestly, I know absolutely NOTHING about Bakugan whatsoever (I'm more of the Chuck E Cheese type of guy) so I'm quite neutral about the addition. Looks cool though. I plan on going to the Indianapolis Saturday show for my 18th birthday so I can't wait to see it in action.--JoshWizz123 (talk) 17:53, December 1, 2018 (UTC)JoshWizz123 I thought that this truck looks awesome. 17:55, December 1, 2018 (UTC)Combatbot2015 (talk) New second fav truck! Dont even watch bakugan either! ToonRaiderStudios (talk) If this is followed up by a Paw Patrol-themed truck, I'm gonna be one of the few furries interested in Monster Jam to be excited. --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 19:03, December 1, 2018 (UTC) This truck, as said on it's page, is based on the toy line from SpinMaster and is, from what I read in the comments of the reveal video on monster jam's YouTube channel, apparently their sponsor truck. This is based on the anime of the same name, Bakugan, which was ended six years ago. I bring that up because I am rather confused as to why of all things to base off of something SpinMaster owns for a truck is kinda strange; however I'm not against this, it's just a little wierd. The only true plus that I can see here is it will be driven by Camden, so at least it will be driven by a good driver and in stadiums no less.MTfan (talk) 02:01, December 2, 2018 (UTC)MTfan I think Spin Master should have more sponsor trucks in Monster Jam. I think there should be a Paw Patrol truck on a Rettew chassis running as a team-mate to Stinger Unleashed and Pretty Wicked (similar to how Clear Channel and Little Tiger Racing jointly ran the original Wolverine), a Air Hogs truck on a CRD chassis running as a team-mate to Son-uva Digger, a Erector/Meccano truck on a Willman chassis running as a team-mate to Max-D 6, and a Hatchimals truck on a CRD chassis running as a team-mate to Candice Jolly's Monster Mutt Dalmatian (having Paw Patrol and Hatchimals trucks would earn Monster Jam more younger fans IMHO). --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 23:42, December 2, 2018 (UTC) Probably tomorrow, the truck for Linsey Weenk will be revealed. Combatbot2015 (talk) 23:46, December 2, 2018 (UTC) Anime trucks I really hope this leds to the next wrestling truck craze: ANIME TRUCKS! Next thing you know, we'll see trucks based off every anime or manga FELD could possibly license (I'm up for trucks based off Sherlock Hound and Doraemon) --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 06:03, January 7, 2019 (UTC) I have nothing for or against anime trucks, but most of the anime I watch couldn't exactly be made into family friendly trucks. --Mythman96 (talk) 22:27, April 23, 2019 (UTC) I think Sailor Moon could be converted into a family-friendly truck. Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 22:44, April 23, 2019 (UTC) I'm really not a big fan of the idea of anime trucks. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 01:19, April 24, 2019 (UTC)